L'Alliance
by Solane Helsalrogo
Summary: Nous nous retrouvons au coeur de Chicago. Le fils de Mickael et Sélène est devenu un guerrier à la recherche de renégats qui mettent en péril le fragile équilibre entre les lycans, vampires et humains. Cinq femmes ont disparues et tout mène à croire qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une simple affaire humaine. Adam mène l'enquête avec Jason, un superbe lycan...
1. Chapter 1

L'ALLIANCE

Chapitre 1 : Adam

Voilà maintenant 27 ans que mes parents, Michal et Sélène, ont bâti cette forteresse en plein cœur de Chicago. Les combats entre lycans et vampires, sans parler des humains, font rage. Ma sœur Missa est chargé de former les vampires nouvellement transformés. Je me présente, je suis Adam, je m'occupe de la formation des nouveaux lycans. Je suis un hybride mi-vampires/mi-lycans autant dire que les purs vampires et lycans me haïssent ou m'adorent selon les décisions prises par les membres du conseil. Notre but est de protéger les innocents quel que soit leur nature et pour se faire nous combattons toutes créatures susceptibles de mettre à mal le fragile équilibre que nous avons réussi à mettre en place. Aujourd'hui, je dois me rendre au complexe sportif situé dans les bas-fonds de notre demeure où les jeunes recrus apprennent le maniement des armes et le combat à mains nues. Du fait de mon âge, je ne suis pas aussi doué que mon père mais grâce à son enseignement je progresse vite. Les plus jeunes me respectent et soutiennent notre cause même si leur entraineur, Jason, lycan de 200 ans, se montrent intransigeant et inflexible sur l'autorité. « Une bonne armée, est une armée qui obéit sans poser de questions » est le slogan favori de cette masse de muscle de 2 m 10, au visage carré et au regard d'un bleu profond. L'odeur de sueur et de peur m'envahit les sinus comme les effluves des eaux de toilette dans une parfumerie. Jason est en train de combattre avec Nathan, jeune combattant de 21 ans, qui fait de son mieux pour éviter d'être empoigné par cette force brute Pour se faire, il tourne, saute et balaie le tatamis de ses grandes jambes fuselées et athlétiques afin de déstabiliser Jason ce qui s'avère malheureusement insuffisant face à la souplesse étonnante de Jason.

« Bonjour Adam »

« Bonjour Duncan, comment se passe l'entrainement »

« Comme d'hab, Jason nous démolit les uns après les autres et avec le sourire en prime »

J'apprécie Duncan, il fait partie de ces guerriers qui ont su garder leur humour malgré les combats quelquefois sanglants que nous devons subir. Son teint hâlé et sa chevelure blonde maintenue par un lien en cuir, lui donnent l'air très décontracté auquel il ne faut pas vraiment s'y fier c'est le premier lieutenant de Jason et ses lames aiguisées, toujours à portée de main, font de lui une arme meurtrière.

« Encore un qu'il va falloir recoudre ou mettre au repos le temps que son corps de régénère » soupir Duncan qui voit son équipe s'amenuiser d'heure en heure « il serait peut-être de bon ton de lui faire comprendre que les recrus ne sont pas les ennemis et que les membres endommagés peuvent nuire au bon déroulement d'un VRAI combat. »

Il attendait bien sûr mon approbation mais mon attention était entièrement fixée sur le corps de Jason. Il était l'incarnation même du prédateur. Son corps modelé par des années de combat était tout en muscles puissants. Je sais qu'en tant que premier fils du premier hybride je me dois de trouver une partenaire susceptible de me donner un enfant. Mais d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, les quelques femmes rencontrés dans les bars de la ville m'ont toujours laissé indifférent et alors que le reste de l'équipe s'éloignait dans des alcôves pour assouvir leur besoin physique, je circulais sur la piste afin d'échapper à leur regard. Les lycans ne sont pas homophobes mais leur côté dominant les pousse vers les petites brunettes et blondinettes à hauts talons et peinturlurées qui se laissent facilement chevaucher et avec beaucoup de plaisir à voir leur mine éblouie de retour sur la piste de danse.

« Peut-être qu'on pourrait lui laisser celui-là, j'irai lui parler ensuite ». Je ne peux pas intervenir en plein combat, ce serait un suicide.

Le problème avec les lycans c'est que leur odorat est extrêmement développé et qu'ils peuvent déceler l'odeur du désir à plusieurs mètres.

« Concentre-toi sur la prochaine mission » « non, pas ses fesses »

Je pourrai peut-être lui proposer un combat avec moi, en tout bien tout honneur bien sûr (de qui je me moque là). Jason a cette façon de me regarder qui me donne des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale et qui descend jusqu'au bas ventre. En parlant de ça, je commence à me sentir un peu à l'étroit dans mon jean.

« Adam, tu comptes prendre racine et tu tentes ton coup avec moi », rugit Jason du fond de la salle. Le timbre de sa voix est bas et profond et un léger sourire narquois s'affiche sur son visage impénétrable. Son combat est terminé et Nathan est encore entier « une première ». Puis-je espérer que Jason ait négligé son adversaire pour pouvoir m'approcher de plus près ! Arrête de rêver gros béta, il veut juste t'entrainer pour faire de toi un redoutable guerrier dont le père et la mère pourraient se glorifier. Et quand on connait ma chère « maman », il va me falloir encore beaucoup d'années d'entrainements…. Du moment où mon guide n'est autre que Jason, pourquoi je rechignerai à la tâche !

« Nous avons une mission urgente, nous devons nous réunir au plus vite en salle de réunion, mais je serai ravi de te faire mordre la poussière quand tu veux mon loup » Là, je fanfaronne car nous savons tous les deux qui gagneraient à ce petit jeu. Je n'ai pas dit « mon loup » à haute voix quand même, si…

« Quand tu veux chatons » Jason est maintenant collé à mon dos je ne l'ai même vu avancer et encore moins envahir mon espace vital bon, ça ne me dérange pas vraiment à vrai dire.

« Mais la prochaine fois que tu m'appelles ton loup, tu ferais mieux d'en assumer les conséquences » gronda-t-il

« J'en prends bonne note ». Mes jambes semblaient ne plus vouloir me soutenir et ce traître dans mon pantalon vibrait de bonheur et en espérait plus.

«Je prends ma douche et je te rejoins au plus vite bien sûr si tu veux me brosser le dos cela pourrait nous mettre un peu en retard » Son regard fixait mes lèvres, légèrement entrouvertes je le reconnais, et descendait vers mon entrejambes qui bien sûr s'étirait de plus belle.

« Père pourrait en prendre ombrage, je le crains. Autant nous abstenir ». J'essayais au mieux d'employer un ton désinvolte, de celui qui est persuadé qu'il ne s'agit là de d'une blague entre frères d'armes. J'ai déjà entendu Jason chahuter avec d'autres guerriers, les tapes sur l'épaule et sur les fesses en sortant des douches sont monnaies courantes, alors mieux vaut ne pas trop espérer.

A peine ma réponse terminée que Jason se dirigeait vers les douches, plein d'assurance et nullement contrarié de mon refus de lui brosser le dos. Suis-je déçu ! bien sûr que non ! mais SI bordel

Accompagné de Duncan, je remonte les escaliers et nous nous dirigeons vers le deuxième étage où se situent la salle de réunion ainsi que d'une salle de réception. Cette dernière est rarement utilisée, elle est supposée servir pour recevoir d'autres chefs de clan, lycan, vampire ou humains qui souhaiteraient notre aide et pour nous apporter leur soutien.

Autour d'une table rectangulaire taillé dans du chêne, plusieurs chaises sont déjà occupées et le regard de mes parents en dit long sur mon retard. A la droite de ma mère, Sélène, se trouve ma sœur qui n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un clin d'œil et une moue à faire foudre les plus réfractaires. Elle est consciente du poids qui repose sur nos épaules mais n'hésite pas à me câliner en cachette. Sur la gauche de mon père, Adrian se tient droit, les mains légèrement posées sur la table et le visage fermé à toutes expressions. Vampire de plus de 450 ans, il méprise les lycans et encore plus les humains mais son dernier combat avec ces derniers lui a fait comprendre que seule la paix pourrait lui permettre de vivre plus longtemps. J'avoue ne pas trop le cerner il semble adhérer à notre groupe mais sa haine n'est-elle pas trop ancrée ! A côté de Nissa, Lucas Tricks Le maire de Chicago, humain d'un mètre quatre-vingt en impose. Malgré sa faiblesse physique évidente face aux lycans et vampires, j'avoue le tenir en haute estime. Réussir à ne pas craquer face à des individus qui peuvent vous tuer en quelques minutes mérite d'être souligné. Quand notre existence a été découverte il y a quelques années, il a su endiguer des émeutes et souhaite établir des règles de vie pour chaque espèce présente. Je prends place à côté d'Adrian pour éviter à Duncan ou à Jason de s'y coller sympa non. Duncan prend place à côté de Lucas ce qui obligera Jason à s'assoir sur ma gauche. Le clin d'œil de Duncan me laisse un peu perplexe aurait-il compris que ce rapprochement physique avec « mon loup » est tout à fait espéré de ma part ?. Et en parlant du loup, des pas puissants viennent de franchir le seuil de la porte et sans même un regard, son immense corps vient se positionner dans la dernière chaise libre. Il n'a pas à s'excuser de son retard, son travail consiste à entrainer les jeunes et si certains ne sont pas contents et bien…..dommage pour eux.

« On vient de m'annoncer qu'un groupe de jeunes femmes humaines vient de disparaitre, à la sortie de Night-club elles fêtaient l'anniversaire de l'une d'elles et selon le premier rapport établi par Karen, elles sont montées dans un taxi vers 2 heures ce matin »

Karen, est une jeune vampire de 70 ans, 1m70, élancé et très agile. Elle est chargée de fournir les premières constatations en vérifiant le bien-fondé d'une enquête.

« De combien de femmes parle-t-on ? » interroge Duncan

« Cinq et aucun homme ne les accompagnait. Jason, je te laisse gérer cette affaire avec Duncan et Adam. Nissa a une autre tâche à accomplir pour le moment. » Répondit Sélène, le visage tourné vers son mari.

Plusieurs questions fusèrent de toutes parts, descriptions des femmes, adresses, liens de parenté entre elles, petits amis…..

Jason, quant à lui, restait en retrait, écoutant les différents intervenants. Sa chaise était-elle si proche de la mienne avant son arrivée ? Je pouvais presque sentir sa cuisse imposante frôler la mienne, sans parler de la main droite posée nonchalamment sur sa cuisse et dont les doigts me caressaient délicatement le haut de la jambe. Mon cœur s'est emballé et mon souffle est coupé. Je n'ose pas bouger de peur de le voir reculer. Mais Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ! Un coup vite fait bien fait ou serait-il possible que je l'intéresse un peu plus ? Je dois me ressaisir ces femmes ont besoin de toute mon attention mais mon dieu que cela est dur de renoncer à ce contact !

Trente minutes plus tard, nous étions en route, armés et décidés à en apprendre davantage et surtout à trouver une piste. Karen s'était jointe à nous. Duncan est parti avec elle discuter avec le gérant de la boite de nuit alors que je suis Jason dans les rues adjacentes pour dénicher la moindre trace prouvant la présence d'éventuels prédateurs. Le gérant, un homme chauve et couvert de tatouages, n'a rien signalé de spécial. Les jeunes femmes sont restées ensemble, ont bu du champagne et sont sorties sans le moindre incident.

« Nous allons devoir nous partager les domiciles afin d'identifier leurs odeurs, je propose de prendre Duncan avec moi, on se tient au courant par portable » Je préférais ne pas laisser Duncan avec Jason, pas que je sois jaloux, NON, mais on ne sait jamais.

« Duncan, prend Karen avec toi, on se retrouve dans une heure ici même » « et toi mon chaton, c'est moi qui te prend » répliqua Jason sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de répliquer.

Heureusement, les 5 copines habitaient dans le même quartier. Jason agissait comme un vrai professionnel et j'en faisais tout autant même si mon regard vagabondait de temps à autre vers son fessier.

« Plus tard, chaton, je te promets de t'accorder toute mon attention »

Comment réagir à ça, suis-je si transparent ? Il allait falloir me montrer un peu moins accessible. Les lycans aiment la chasse et une proie trop facile manque d'attrait.

« Je souhaite surtout des réponses et des pistes » marmonnais-je sans grande conviction. « Tant que nous n'aurons pas retrouvé le taxi, nous n'avons pas d'indice, et c'est la seul chose qui m'importe pour le moment ».

Comme plus tôt, dans le sous-sol, Jason surgit de nulle part face à moi, ses larges mains posées sur mes épaules. Je sens son souffle sur mon oreille et après ce qui me semble une éternité, sa main droite vient délicatement me soulever le visage pour que je puisse le regarder dans les yeux. Son regard est pénétrant et sans aucun douceur. Son souffle est court et je sens ses muscles se contracter.

« Dis-moi de t'oublier » tonna-t-il

« Q… quoi ? »

« Dis-le et je te laisse tranquille pour de bon »

« Nous avons une mission, Jason, nous pourrions peut-être en parler plus tard »

« Je ne suis pas en train de te proposer de baiser maintenant, je veux juste une réponse et MAINTENANT ». Son ton était bas et grondant. Je savais que l'on ne se battrait pas ici et qu'il accomplirait sa mission avant tout plaisir mais je savais également que si je le repoussais, il n'insisterait pas et me considérait comme n'importe quel frère à partir de maintenant.

« Je…ne veux….pas que tu m'oublies, mais j'ignore ce que tu attends de moi ». Ma voix manquait d'assurance et la pensée de le perdre et de devoir supporter son indifférence me transperçait le cœur.

« Nous aborderons ce sujet plus tard, mais sache que je ne tolèrerai pas de te voir avec un autre mâle ».

Ses muscles s'étaient relâchés et son regard, précédemment si dur, me fixait tendrement. Sans que je puisse même le prévoir, il rapprocha ses lèvres et les posa tout aussi calmement sur les miennes. Sa langue titillait mes lèvres afin de les entrouvrir. J'en voulais plus, beaucoup plus et c'est sans hésitation ni malaise que je le laissais m'envahir la bouche, nos langues se caressant de plus en plus vite. Sa main gauche sur ma nuque, il pencha tout en douceur mon visage pour pouvoir approfondir son baiser. Ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment, mais que c'était bon !

* * *

><p>Cette histoire n'est pas de Solane Helsalrogo mais de Luciole. Nous avons la même adresse mail.<p>

Merci de lire cette histoire et dites moi ce que vous en pensez.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

Nous nous étions donné rendez-vous devant un café du centre-ville. Duncan et Karen étaient déjà de retour ; A partir de maintenant, ils étaient capables d'identifier 3 des femmes. Tout d'abord Marie, jeune femme de 25 ans, comptable, célibataire et un tantinet maniaque aux dires de Duncan…. D'un autre côté, Duncan n'est pas vraiment porté sur le ménage alors son avis n'est pas très sûr. Ensuite, ils étaient passés chez Catherine et Sophie qui partageaient un petit appartement. Agées de 24 et 25 ans, elles étaient également célibataires et plutôt fêtardes. Elles tenaient ensemble un magasin de prêt à porter pour enfants.

Quant à Jason et moi, nous étions passés chez Karène, 27 ans, célibataire, médecin spécialisé dans la génétique et apparemment sportive vu l'aménagement de la 2ème chambre, banc de musculation, rameur, tapis au sol et plusieurs poids alignés le long du mur. L'appartement de Suzie se trouvait 2 étages au-dessus ; Cette dernière travaillait comme secrétaire dans un cabinet médical du centre. Agée de 23 ans, elle fréquentait un certain Marc. Nous avions récupérer tous ces renseignements en fouillant minutieusement tous les placards mais surtout en piratant leurs ordinateurs. Aucune d'entre elles ne frôlaient « le rouge » bancaire et rien n'indiquait une quelconque dispute et bagarre chez elles.

Nous n'étions guère plus avancés mais c'était l'attitude de Jason qui me glaçait. Suite à notre « Baiser », dont je n'étais pas encore vraiment remis, il était resté professionnel mais également attentionné et ses regards qui me détaillaient de la tête aux pieds me brûlaient jusqu'aux entrailles. J'avais hâte que l'on se retrouve seuls ; j'avais besoin de connaître ses intentions ; je ne serai pas contre une partie de jambe en l'air, loin de là, mais je ne pensais pas pouvoir m'en satisfaire. Aller plus loin, risquait de m'anéantir s'il me repoussait par la suite. Mais la question semblait ne plus se poser car depuis la visite chez Karène, Jason avait pris ses distances ; il semblait s'être renfermé et il bouillait de rage. J'aurai voulu lui parler mais je sentais que je risquais fort d'être rejeté. J'espérais en apprendre plus lors de la réunion au complexe. Mais Dieu que c'était douloureux de passer du chaud bouillant dans ses bras et cette distance froide et infranchissable. Même Duncan m'évitait du regard.

A 20 heures, nous étions de retour au complexe. Après une douche rapide, je me rendais en salle de réunion. J'avais espéré que Jason me proposerait de partager le même jet d'eau mais, à peine arrivé, il avait détalé sans un regard.

Mes parents ainsi qu'Adrian et Lucas Tricks étaient déjà en pleine discussion avec Jason et Duncan. J'avais la nette impression d'être invisible ; personne ne m'adressait la parole, encore moins « mon loup » ; mais après tout l'était-il vraiment. Je pris place au bout de la table en essayant de capter le plus d'informations possibles.

« Ça pourrait être problématique, j'en conviens » annonça ma mère. Son ton était sec mais la connaissant, je savais qu'elle était inquiète tout comme mon père.

« Ses connaissances doivent intéressées quelqu'un, à nous de découvrir qui » répondit Jason « sa spécialité en fait un atout pour tout détraqué, nous devons agir rapidement ; i ans, nous n'avons pas réussi à neutraliser le responsable, il pourrait s'agir encore de lui »

Duncan approuva d'un hochement de tête alors qu'Adrian fixait Lucas car, pour lui, le problème était humain donc imputable au seul humain présent.

« Nous avons démantelé toute l'organisation, les labos ont été rasés mais c'est vrai que le responsable n'a pas été capturé » reconnu Lucas.

« Jason, dès demain, tu retourneras sur les anciens sites au cas où. Je n'y crois pas mais nous ne devons rien laisser de côté. Avec ton équipe, renseignes-toi après du voisinage »

« Ce sera fait Michael, nous partirons dès l'aube ».

Sans un mot de plus, tout le monde se leva et regagna sa chambre. Je devais parler à Duncan, je devrais savoir en quoi cette affaire affectait autant Jason et surtout pourquoi je ne semblais même plus exister pour lui. J'avais espéré qu'après une bonne douche, il serait redevenu le même. Je comprenais l'importance de cette mission même si personne ne semblait vouloir m'en dire plus. Mais même en plein conflit, j'avais toujours vu mes parents proches et soudés.

« Tu ne sors pas avec lui » me susurra ma petite voix intérieure. « Il a mieux à faire maintenant que de rouler des pelles à un Hybride ». «Seul Duncan a son respect, toi tu ne mérites même pas que l'on explique la mission ».

« LA FERME »

Jason respecte mon père, le premier hybride. Ce n'est donc pas le problème.

Je décidai de frapper à la porte du 1er lieutenant. Je voulais paraître calme mais les battements de mon cœur n'arrangeaient pas la situation. Duncan m'ouvrit la porte, seulement vêtu d'un jean délavé avec ses cheveux relâchés sur ses épaules. Si je n'étais pas si obnubilé par Jason, j'aurai pu craquer sur cette masse de muscle. Il sembla surpris mais surtout ennuyé. Un bruit provenant de la salle de bain me fit comprendre que le moment était mal choisi. Tous les lycans étaient portés sur le sexe et je savais que Duncan avait ses habituées parmi les femelles du complexe.

« Excuse-moi de te déranger, ce ne sera pas long, promis »

« Suis-moi dans le petit salon, nous serons plus tranquille »

Nos chambres sont de taille moyenne, mais celles de Jason et de Duncan possédaient un coin cuisine et un salon pour recevoir les soldats qui souhaitaient un entretien privé.

« Que puis-je pour toi, Adam »

« J'aimerai en savoir plus sur cette affaire. Que s'est-il passé i ans ? »

«Une femme, une humaine, s'est fait enlever par un groupe de fanatiques. Ils l'ont retenu prisonnière pendant 1 mois. Ils avaient comme projet de créer des humains génétiquement modifiés en se servant des gènes de lycans et de vampires. Ces derniers étaient alors traqués, emprisonnés et torturés. Nous avons perdu beaucoup des nôtres. Mais l'humaine a réussi à voler le portable d'un gardien qui violait une jeune vampire ; elle a contacté la police qui a averti le maire. Nous sommes intervenu très rapidement mais le gardien s'est rendu compte du vol de son portable et a alerté son chef. A notre arrivée, nous n'avons trouvé que quelques hommes. Ils nous ont tout avoué et tous leurs abris ont été détruits ainsi que leurs installations scientifiques. »

« En quoi cette affaire a-t-elle à voir avec la disparition de ces 5 femmes »

« L'humaine se nommait Karène Barlin » répondit Duncan

« Tu veux dire qu'ils ont de nouveau enlevé la même femme ? »

« Exactement, nous pensons que le responsable veut terminer ce qu'il a commencé i ans »

« Duncan, pourquoi Jason est si contrarié ? Ce n'est pas sa première mission, loin de là, alors pourquoi est-il si renfermé ? »

« Il se sent en partie responsable ; l'humaine aurait dû être protégée »

« Il ne peut pas être partout ; son travail lui prend tout son temps alors comment aurait-il pu faire quoi que ce soit de plus » m'exclamais-je. Je n'aurais pas dû crier mais de savoir que Jason se sentait responsable me bouillait le sang.

« Pour le reste, tu devras lui en parler directement. Je suis désolé Adam, mais je ne peux pas t'en dire davantage. Mais peut-être as-tu quelques souvenirs de cette époque ? »

J'en avais oui. Déjà à cette époque, j'épiais Jason dans la salle de sport, la cuisine commune, sur le terrain d'entraînement… Alors oui, je me souvenais qu'il fréquentait une femme à cette époque. Jason n'avait pas de préférence sexuelle. A l'époque je fréquentais rarement le complexe mais dès mon arrivée, je le cherchais activement et inventais n'importe quel motif pour lui parler. Normalement, Jason n'avait que des relations purement sexuelles et toujours dans les chambres de ses partenaires…. Jamais dans la sienne. Autant dire que sa relation avec l'humaine me crispait. S'agissait-il de Karène ? Je ne connaissais pas la raison de leur rupture mais vu la réaction de Jason, peut-être l'aimait-il encore ?

« Est-ce que c'était Karène qu'il fréquentait ? » osais-je dire. Je n'arrivais plu à respirer. Jamais je ne pourrai l'avoir si cette femme, que je haïssais déjà, voulait le récupérer.

« Oui » Duncan me fixait et semblait attendre ma réaction.

« Merci pour ton honnêteté Duncan ; il est temps pour moi de te laisser ; tu as mieux à faire ».

J'essayais d'avoir un ton léger et réussi même à lui adresser un sourire doublé d'un coup d'œil en direction de la chambre.

De retour dans le couloir, je me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Celle de Jason se trouvait 2 portes plus loin. Des cris de jouissance et des grognements de contentement et d'excitation me parvenaient des chambres.

« Est-ce que Jason s'envoyait en l'air ? Je savais que ses précédents partenaires avaient été comblés ; malheureusement pour moi, les lycanthropes parlent facilement des « bons coup » et Jason en faisait partie. »

Je ne voulais pas savoir, je devais juste regagne ma chambre, me mettre en boule dans mon lit et essayer de dormir.

Demain est un autre jour et je comptais bien me battre pour Jason !

« Oh Oui, ENCORE ! » Je sentais ses mains sur mes hanches, ses jambes frappées l'arrière de mes cuisses ; Nos halètements se faisaient plus rapides et plus forts…. Mon orgasme fut violent et ma vision se troubla ; il ne fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour que Jason me rejoigne, j'entendis son râle, profond et puissant. Il s'allongea près de moi, tout en m'attirant plus près. Je pense, non je suis sûr, que je pourrais rester dans cette position des heures voire des jours. Et puis la porte s'ouvrit avec force, le battant allant frapper le mur. Là, dans l'entrebâillement, se tenait une femme, grande et svelte. Jason sauta du lit pour la tenir dans ses bras. Elle me fixait mais Jason, délicat et attentionné, lui remonta le menton et lui murmura « ce n'est qu'un casse-croûte ». J'étais tétanisé mais pas par la peur. Les battements de mon cœur devenaient chaotiques, ma respiration laborieuse et j'hurlais !

Je me réveillais dans mon lit, seul, dans des draps froissés et témoins de mes ébats nocturnes imaginaires. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je faisais l'amour avec Jason en rêve mais JAMAIS il ne me quittait pour une parfaite inconnue. Sa rencontre prochaine avec Karène, si nous la retrouvions, m'anéantissait. Je devais me reprendre et, pour ce faire, je fixais le plafond en laissant le vide m'envahir… aucune pensée, aucune peine, aucune peur. Il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour me rendre compte que quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Sûrement Nathan ; il venait souvent aux nouvelles avant mon départ.

« Entre »

« Tu attendais quelqu'un en particulier ».

Je n'avais pas pris la peine de me lever et je fixais toujours mon plafond alors, je dois avouer, que d'entendre cette voix alors que je m'efforçais justement de prendre du recul, me figea. Jason était appuyé nonchalamment contre l'encadrement de la porte, les chevilles et les bras croisés. Et même s'il était beau à se damner dans son jean moulant et son polo noir, je l'aurai volontiers mis dans mon lit, nu de préférence.

« Non, personne. «

« Duncan m'a parlé de votre entretien. J'aurai dû m'en charger moi-même. ». Son ton était calme et posé.

Je voulais lui répondre que je comprenais mais une partie de moi souffrait.

« Oui, j'aurai préféré surtout après notre B… »

Je n'étais pas prude mais en présence de Jason j'avais tendance à bafouiller. Mal à l'aise, je décidais de me réfugier dans ma salle de bain histoire de prendre une douche. Bien sûr, la preuve de ma jouissance nocturne sur les draps et mon bas ventre n'est pas passé inaperçue aux yeux et surtout au flair du lycan. J'entendis la porte se refermée dans mon dos.

La douche fut rapide et alors que je me dirigeais vers ma penderie, je vis Jason adossé au mur, les pupilles dilatées. Je n'eus pas le temps de me saisir de mon pantalon qu'il se ruait sur moi ; Sa masse musculaire me contraignait à l'immobilité et tandis que sa main gauche me basculait la tête sur le côté, l'autre s'aventurait sur mes pectoraux, pinçant mes tétons. Ses crocs étaient allongés et je les sentais me titiller la peau de la nuque et après chaque petites morsures, sa langue lapait la plaie pour l'apaiser. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que la serviette, qui me scindait les hanches, avait disparue mais quand sa large paume descendit vers mon nombril, je m'entendis gémir.

« Que veux-tu de moi, Jason ? »

« Je ne devrais pas être là ». Sa voix si forte était devenue faible et hésitante.

Je priais pour qu'il reste, qu'il me touche et me caresse mais voulais-je devenir un simple passe-temps ? Après un silence insoutenable, je le sentis légèrement reculer alors sans plus réfléchir, je lui saisis la main pour la maintenir sur moi. Je la fis descendre encore plus bas, je ne pouvais pas être plus explicite. J'avais attendu des années pour qu'il me regarde comme maintenant, avec ce désir farouche et possessif ; alors je prendrai tout ce qu'il me donnera et j'espérais bien l'amener à m'aimer un jour, parce qu'il était trop tard pour moi « JE L'AIMAIS ».

Sans plus attendre, sa main me caressa en de légers va et vient, de plus en plus rapide ; sa paume rugueuse griffait la peau tendre de mon sexe mais je n'avais jamais rien ressenti d'aussi sensuel et alors qu'il me tirait les cheveux et me mordit, je ne pus m'empêcher de jouir, encore et encore, une paire de crocs enfoncée dans le cou. Je me sentais marqué…. Et heureux.

Je lui ferai oublier Karène et puis, on ne l'avait toujours pas retrouvé après tout !

Les pas lourds de Duncan résonnèrent dans le couloir et sans même frapper, il passa la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte

« On les a retrouvé, toutes les 5 »

Mon monde s'effondra.


End file.
